


Sometimes I picture this happy life

by neveranygoodupthere



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveranygoodupthere/pseuds/neveranygoodupthere
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill for dialogue: "We'll be the cutest couple in existence someday."Sid and Geno have some emotion-laden cuddle time pre-Family Skate.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	Sometimes I picture this happy life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to northisnotup for the prompt! I haven't been writing lately and it was nice to get back into it with this short little piece of angst. 
> 
> Title is from the song Happy Life by Roland Faunte. 
> 
> Please to enjoy.

“Leaving already?”

Sid bites his tongue as soon as the words are out. Geno’s turned away from him, tugging on his underwear and t-shirt, the sweat on his back not even dry.

Geno glances back, brow furrowed. “Still have time, yeah?” He drops a kiss on Sid’s forehead, nuzzles his cheek. Sid tilts into it. “I’m just use bathroom, clean up. Don’t pout.”

“I don’t pout, asshole,” Sid says, pouting. Geno touches his bottom lip with his thumb, gives it a nip with his teeth.

“Mm, I like it.”

He levers himself off the bed and trundles to the en suite, a slight hitch in his step that makes Sid smile knowing that he caused it, that Geno would be feeling it for a while.

The light from the window is brighter than when they stumbled into Sid’s bedroom. His smile falls and he can’t resist checking his phone for the time. They still have a little while, like Geno said. He tosses the phone away, flips to his side to watch the bathroom door, waiting.

Sid’s never been shy or embarrassed about what he feels for people, but he probably shouldn’t be so obvious with Geno. This thing they’re doing, that they’ve been doing in secret for three years now, has started to feel like it’s got a ticking countdown attached. Like it’s the last week of summer vacation and he’s got to get everything he can out of it before it’s time to go back to school.

“You look so good there, waiting for me.” Geno leans in the doorway, eyes soft. Sid shakes dark thoughts away and his smile returns. He pulls the covers back in invitation and Geno snuggles in. Sid pulls him closer.

“Why’d you put your shirt on?”

Geno sticks his tongue between his teeth. “Oh, you sad for not see me?”

“Yeah, I am.” Sid tries to tug the shirt up, but Geno pulls it down.

“It’s too cold here! But you say no heat, so I’m have to put clothes.” He laughs at the affront on Sid’s face.

“The heat’s on! I just don’t feel like paying a huge bill when you want to keep it at like 80 degrees.” He sinks into the familiarity of the old argument. He could recite it from memory. Next, Geno will remind he can easily afford to heat his house.

“You know you professional hockey player, right?”

“That’s no reason to throw away money. Now, take off your shirt. I’ll keep you warm.” Geno grins and pulls Sid closer, but doesn’t do as he asks. Sid tucks his face into Geno’s neck, breathes in. Slips his hand up Geno’s back and holds on.

They stay like that for a while, touching each other, Sid pressed tight against Geno. He’s not clinging, he’s trying to avoid the wet spot. But the light of the morning sun playing over Geno’s face as he dozes, the lingering smell of sex, and the underlying scent that is wholly Geno burrow into his chest, make him ache with a loss that hasn’t happened yet.

“You know,” he says, pushing back to look up at Geno, hoping he can’t feel the unsteady beat of his heart, “you could have a say in the temperature decisions if you wanted to.”

Geno frowns. “What you mean?”

“I mean if you lived here–” The withdrawal is immediate, the cold air filling the space between them.

“Sid.”

“No, just hear me out.” Sid doesn’t touch Geno, doesn’t try to close the space between them, but catches his gaze and holds it. He hadn’t meant to bring it up, not really, but he can’t stop himself from pressing the issue like a bruise.

“It’s hard. Days like today are really hard. Having to be at family skate and pretend we don’t,” his voice catches and Geno looks away. “That we don’t have a family, I hate it. We’ve been together so long, I know we can do this, we can handle whatever happens.” Sid finally reaches for him, cups his cheek, forces him to look back. “I’m so sure about you, Geno.”

“You think I’m not sure about you too? I’m sure, Sid. I hate it too.” His eyes are bright and awful and he hides them against Sid’s fingers.

“So let’s do something about it.”

“It’s not easy for me. You know this.” Sid does. This is an old argument too. And every time he loses. Every time he caves. But every time he can feel them getting closer to a reckoning. He skates the finest line between pushing for it and putting it off.

“It’s never going to be easy for you,” he says, pushing.

Geno skates the line too. He’s breathing heavy, gaze back on Sid, intense.Then the corners of his mouth turn up, more of a grimace than a smile, and Sid knows the side of the line he’s decided to fall on.

“One day it will be. One day, we go to family skate and we hold hands, take pictures with Santa. You see.”

Geno pulls Sid’s hand from his cheek, laces their fingers together, pleads for a just a little while longer. And Sid can’t say no, can’t give this up._ Next time,_ he tells himself, all the times before, and now this time too.

“You’ll wear the ugliest Christmas sweater you can find.” Geno squeezes his hand so hard it hurts.

“Yes, and I’m buy you one too and we match. And I tell all the guys how we argue because you keep our house too cold.”

“And I tell them you’re going to bankrupt us because your feet have poor circulation.”

“And when we go home, we have fire. You make hot chocolate and we cuddle so much, I get so warm, make you turn heat down. Then you so happy you give me big reward.” Geno waggles his eyebrows and Sid can’t help but laugh, even though it gets stuck in his throat.

“That’ll be nice,” Sid says. “When it happens, it’ll be perfect.” Geno smiles and it’s happy and sad and sorry all at once.

“You’ll see, Sid. I promise. Someday, we’re the cutest couple ever.”

“Someday.” Sid presses in tight again, hides his eyes against Geno’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day, if you feel so inclined. [Also, I'm on tumblr, come say hi!](https://neveranygoodupthere.tumblr.com)


End file.
